Biting in the Hallway
by DisguisedasInnocent
Summary: Rachel and Ivy can't even make it back to the bedroom when they arrive back home horny. Rachel/Ivy pairing happiness.


**Author's Note: I apologise in advance for the crappie title, and any mistakes (My Beta is currently just starting to read the series and doesn't want to be spoilered). Thanks for reading.**

**- - -  
**

"Ivy," Rachel moaned softly as the vampire kissed down her throat lovingly, "Can't we at least make it into the church?"

The raven haired vampire seemed to think about it for a moment before she nipped at Rachel's neck again with her fangs and pressed the woman against the front door. "Well... I kind of like it out here, don't you?"

The redhead laughed softly, grinding her hips into Ivy's, "I do like it out here. But I really don't want Jenks or any of the other pixies coming out and finding us like this. Jenks wouldn't let up for days, you know that."

Ivy hung her head on Rachel's shoulder and sighed frustratedly, "I want you."

Rachel pulled the vampire's head up by tugging on her hair and looked her in the eye, "I want you too, so get your butt inside the church and up into your room so I can fuck you."

The witch felt her girlfriend shiver against her before she was effortlessly picked up and found herself in Ivy's arms bridle style, "You know it gets me hot when you show your strength like this." she whispered into Ivy's ear before biting down on the woman's earlobe softly. Ivy groaned and shook her head slightly as if hoping to clear it before she pressed down on the door handle moving the pair of them fluidly through the doorway and kicking the door closed behind her.

Rachel continued to kiss and lick her way across Ivy's neck, biting and sucking on her pulse in the way that she knows drives the woman mad with lust. "Rachel..." Ivy moaned as she tipped her head to the side giving the witch more room. Ivy shifted her hold on the redhead until she had her legs wrapped around Ivy's waist and the vampire's hands were on Rachel's ass.

Ivy climbed the stairs but before she went into her bedroom she pressed Rachel up against the closed doorway, "I want you now Rachel. I'm not one to wait."

The redhead grinned and moaned softly as she felt the raven haired vampire's hips pressing against her's, "Ivy..." she moaned her nails scratching into Ivy's shoulders as she tried to pull her closer to her, "God please, Ivy."

"Careful what you wish for." The vampire replied as she pressed her lips to Rachel's neck softly, her tongue played along the edge of Rachel's scar.

"Fuck Ivy," Rachel moaned her fingers tangling in the vampire's long locks as she pulled the woman closer to her, "Please, Ivy, please."

"Please what little Witch?" Ivy replied as her tongue flicked across her previous bite marks teasingly.

"I want you to bite me Ivy, please, sink your fucking fangs into my neck and drink my blood." Rachel declared almost desperately as she tried pull the vampire to her neck. "Please Ivy, I've wanted you all night, please don't make me wait any longer."

Ivy smiled softly at her girlfriend before she kissed the edge of Rachel's scar again before kissing her way across the girl's neck until she felt Rachel's pulse throbbing under her tongue. "God fuck," she moaned as she felt how fast it was pounding, "God Rachel." She moaned as she pressed her fangs against Rachel's neck just scratching the surface of it slightly.

"Please Ivy," Rachel begged the vampire slipping her hands down Ivy's body until they were at her breasts, her thumbs stroking the woman's hard nipples hard, nails scratching hard then soft.

The vampire grinned and pressed her fangs into the woman's neck, clamping down on the wound as she did so making sure that not one drop of Rachel's intoxicating blood was lost to the floor. Rachel's back arched into Ivy's touch, her head thrown back as she moaned. Ivy's neurotoxins changing the pain that she should have felt from her blood leaving her body into pleasure. Pleasure that fanned out across her entire body until it settled between her legs.

"Ivy, please..." The redhead moaned loudly almost begging the woman to fuck her, "Baby, please fuck me."

"Whatever you want Rachel," Ivy replied working her hand between the woman's legs, pulling away from Rachel's neck to lick the wound she made clean before kissing her way around the woman's neck until she was on the other side her fangs nipping at the girl's throbbing pulse.

Ivy's long fingers unsnapped the button of the redhead's jeans quickly before she worked them down slightly so that she could fit her hand down inside the witch's jeans and under her panties. "God Rachel," Ivy moaned loudly into the girl's neck. "You're so wet."

"You make me wet," Rachel replied, her fingers clenching on Ivy's shoulders as her hips pressed into the woman's hands, "Please, I want your fingers inside me."

"And I want them inside you Rachel," Ivy replied easily slipping two fingers inside the woman in front of her, feeling the girl's wet passage squeezing around her fingers.

"Baby..." Rachel moaned as her hips bucked down onto Ivy's fingers. "God you know just how to touch me."

"We've done this quite a few times Rachel," Ivy replied flicking her tongue out over the woman's throbbing pulse moaning at the way the girl's blood was pumping.

"That we have," Rachel replied grinning down at Ivy as she pressed her hips down harder into the woman's fingers, "Make me cum Ivy."

"I'm going to," The vampire replied as she placed her fangs over the woman's throbbing pulse point, "Want me to bite you Rachel?"

"God yes," Rachel moaned, using her hands to tug on back of the vampire's neck and pull her closer to her body, "Please."

Ivy smirked pressing her fingers harder inside Rachel's body using her thumb on the girl's clit caressing it softly and working it in circles. Ivy waited until the witch in her arms was on the edge before she plunged her fangs into the witch's pulse, sucking hard on it as the redhead's hips bucked hard and she screamed out the vampire's name probably managing to alert everyone on their street just what was happening at that moment in time.

"Fuck," The redhead ground out as her head fell down onto the raven haired vampire's shoulder. Her breathing came in spurts as she struggled to regain control of her body.

"So beautiful," Ivy whispered softly as she watched the redhead's face as she came down from her orgasm.

"Yes you are," Rachel gasped in reply her fingers grasping a hold of Ivy's raven locks and pulling the woman's head towards her own pressing her lips against the vampire's.


End file.
